The Return of Katara - Zutara OneShot
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: Katara is back. And at the top of the high school food chain. Zuko, the fallen from grace quarterback, loathes her coming back. But little does he realize his childhood feelings keep him from truly hating the girl that left. Zutara Oneshot, modern au, childhood best friends au, high school popular kid/nerd au, no powers au, non smut.


" _I heard she was back for good."_

" _Yeah but why did she leave to begin with?"_

" _Well… Ty Lee told Asumi, who told Kya, who then told Izumi…"_

Zuko's head hit the desk. The two girls in front of him paused their conversation and looked to him with a disgusted look. When Zuko looked up, the girls had turned back around and were now huddled closer together. Zuko just kept his head down and closed his eyes.

"Oh, thank you."

Zuko knew that voice anywhere. Hell, he had grown up with that voice chasing after him. Except now, now it had an airy tint to it. Like a heavenly sound or a siren that lulls you into the ocean _only to rip your heart out and leave._ Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Anyone sitting here?"

 _Agni._ Zuko turned to the voice. Midnight blue eyes blinked at him expectantly. Zuko's eyes followed down the darker tinted tanned skin. Katara had grown up, a lot. She wore the uniform of Ba Sing Se Academy, but she pushed the envelope, like most of the girls. The white button up shirt was untucked and half of the top buttons were undone to show a light blue undershirt. The navy blue plaid skirt fell millimeters below her fingertips. _And were those heels? To school?_

The Katara, Zuko knew, never wore heels. Then again, she wasn't the type to straddle the line of school rules. Hell, she was like a mother, forcing all those around her to not get into trouble.

The girl next to Katara smirked and gave out a short laugh. "Careful Kat, you might catch fire on the way he is staring at you." The girl wore practically the same outfit except her skirt was a dark green plaid and her shirt was buttoned and a school issued tie was around her neck.

It was Katara's turn to smirk, "No. No. Zuko is harmless."

 _She remembers me?_ Zuko waved to the open desks beside him. Both of the girls taking their seats as the teacher walked in.

As class went on, Zuko began to pray to whatever god and higher power was out there, that this was the only class he had with Katara. The siren she had turned into, was sure to kill him. He looked over to her. Her hair had become somewhat shorter and the braid was replaced with her hair in a half bun and curls that fell in just the right place.

Katara turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "It's rude to stare." That got a round of snickers and a flushed Zuko. The teacher cleared her throat to get the classroom's attention again.

Zuko turned back to the front and tried to pay attention to the teacher in front. Speech was not his favorite subject. But in order to get out of this hell hole of a city, he had to suffer through. Just one more semester and he was finished. Done. He could leave.

"Now class," Ms. Joo Dee clapped her hands, "During the last five minutes I would like to discuss the upcoming musical…" There was a groan from practically all of the students. "Now, now! This year we will have professional help!" The teacher's smile widened. "The Ember Island Players will be coming to help you on techniques and stage acting. All those who wish to join, a signup sheet will be placed outside the door."

Zuko had quickly tuned out and began gathering his stuff to leave for the next class.

"What do you have next period?" Katara turned around in her seat.

"College preparatory class: Landscaping." Sea foam green eyes rolled.

"It's not all that bad, Toph." Katara patted her hand.

"Think about that, Sugar Queen," Toph laughed and leaned forward tapping on Katara's forehead. "How am I supposed to know what color the flowers are? They all look practically the same."

"Get a cute guy to help you." Katara smiled back, a joking tone in her voice.

Zuko now rolled his eyes and looked over his schedule. When the bell rang, he was quick to stand and leave, but a manicured hand shot out and grabbed his elbow. His eyes followed the tan fingers down the tan arm to Katara with a sugar-sweet smile. "Can you let go? I have to get to class."

Katara's bottom lip pouted. "I was just going to let you know, in case Sokka hasn't already told you, we have family dinner tonight."

"I know." Zuko felt like growling, but surprised himself that his voice came out semi-normal.

Katara retracted her hand with a smile, "Then I'll see you tonight?"

"I don't have a choice." Zuko pushed away from the desk and walked as fast as he could, out of the room to his next class. _Agni._

Zuko hadn't seen Katara in any more of his classes up until lunch, which he was thankful for. He still had two left but he doubted she would show up to mechanics. But his last class was historical literature. And if he knew Katara, which he used to, she would be in that class.

Zuko sat by himself in an open window, down the hall from the loud lunchroom. He watched as the shades changed as the clouds passed over the sun. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he nearly knocked the school issued laptop, which was sitting in his lap, onto the floor. _Fu…_

"Sorry." Katara laughed. Zuko knew in a moment that it was an unguarded laugh. And when he turned to look up at her, she was alone.

"What do you want?" Zuko shut the laptop and began to stuff it back inside of his bag. If Katara was here, a poesy of people would never be far behind. _The library usually keeps the louder people out. The_ popular _people out._

"Geeze," Katara crossed her arms over her chest and shifted so her weight was on one leg. "No 'Nice to see you again Kat' or 'It's been a few years, you look good.'?"

"It's nice to see you again, Kitten. It's been a few years." Zuko said in a monotone. His eyes raked down her body again. "You've changed."

Katara slightly scoffed at his tone. "But a good change right?" Katara fluttered her eyelashes and moved into Zuko's space, slightly trapping him in the window sill.

Zuko only nodded and shrugged, "Uh, I think that depends on who you ask."

Katara paused in her descend on him; she let out a humorless laugh, "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Zuko threw his book bag over his shoulder and smirked down at her as he stood, "I think that…"

"Depends on who I ask." Katara finished for him.

"Now, you're getting it, Kitten." Zuko pushed past a surprised Katara.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled after him. Katara could faintly hear the chuckle that came from Zuko.

At the end of the day, Zuko was happy to announce that he only had one class with Katara. So avoiding her would be easy. Especially once the gossip stopped flying around as to why she was back or why she left.

Zuko knew the truth, but why tell everyone about Katara's family fall from grace. Or the fact that he knew the only way she was back at Ba Sing Se Academy was because of a scholarship. Zuko couldn't do anything, if she thought the charade of her acting like she still owned everything. She would soon see and feel the fall, just like Zuko had.

Though Zuko's fall would probably be a little less painful that Katara's. After the fire two years ago, Zuko fell from the next up and coming quarterback and most likely to succeed to the lonely nerd with a messed up face.

Zuko always pointed his problems back to two years ago. If those damned rebels hadn't screwed over the Southern Water City, which was under Katara's father's mayorship. Then Zuko's father wouldn't have run to help, causing multiple rebellions to set fire to each of Phoenix City's properties. Many had called it an insurance gag. There was one report that said Ozai had purposefully sent the rebellion to Southern Water City to overthrow the mayor. And then sent them to his own properties to _act_ like they were mad that Ozai had helped Katara's family.

And did Zuko believe those rumors? _Hell yes._ Zuko believed his father would do anything for the power and anything to stop his son from becoming something to great. Burning everything Zuko had, his items, his football scholarship papers to some of the best colleges, his dreams, his popularity, his face… _his honor._

Zuko's status fell quickly and painfully.

But watching Katara, he knew it was only a small matter of time before everyone found out. And that fall from grace would not be pretty.

* * *

The next day

Zuko cringed as he sat down in his first hour class. Katara's rein had only gotten bigger and in one. Now with Azula by her side, the girls following Katara had tripled. Katara quickly became second in command. And Zuko could almost place a bet on how long it would take for Katara to overthrow the fire queen.

Katara slid into the seat beside Zuko with a nasty smile, "Morning, ZuZu."

Zuko gritted his teeth and refused to look at her. "The fuck you want?"

"Language." Katara reached over and playfully slapped his arm. Zuko only scowled and moved out of reach. Katara only put on a pout. "Dinner last night was great. Except you know with the parents and siblings there, it was kind of drab."

"Drab?" Zuko made the mistake of looking over to Katara.

Katara's midnight blue eyes seemed a tad darker. Her navy blue fleece jacket was zipped up until right under her chest. The white button up had been opened and shared a fair amount of tanned skin. She had on a pair of navy shorts and a pair of dark red boots that came over her knee. "Yes, boring, dumb, not fun at all. So I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could do it without them?"

Zuko could hear the slight nervousness in her voice. "I don't think so."

"You think too much." Katara tilted her head. A ringlet curl fell onto her cheek and she swiped it behind her ear.

"Then, no." Zuko turned back to his desk and looked down at his notebook as Ms. Joo Dee walked in.

"Fine." Katara plopped back into her chair with a childish pout and arms crossed over her chest.

And that was it. Zuko was so relieved when Katara didn't try to stop him from practically running out of the room. But the relief soon wore off later that day during free period. Zuko had sat down and opened his homework for math when another body sat down across from him. The smell of oceans and firelillies drifted over to him.

Zuko took and deep breath and released it before looking up to Katara. "Can I not go a whole day without seeing you after Speech?"

Katara smiled and opened a book. "'Fraid not." She slid a piece of paper over to him. A blue tutor note, that had Zuko shaking his head furiously.

"No. I refuse."

"Zuko…" Katara drawled out with a pitiful look in her eyes. "I need help. Seriously."

"No." Zuko slammed his own math book closed and began gathering his things.

"Come on Zuko." Katara was quick to grab his book and pull it towards her. "I really need help. I don't understand anything out of Mr. Bushi is saying! What is tan and why is it sin? Zuko you have to help!" Katara clutched the book to her chest. "Please."

Zuko closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "You can find someone else to help. Let me have my book back."

"There is no one else that is tutoring in trig this semester, unless I want Mr. Bushi's alternate personality Xu to help." Katara pleaded.

Zuko opened his eyes and sat back down in his chair. "Sit." Zuko grumbled after a few seconds of silent.

"You're the best!" Katara sat back down with a large smile and opened the book back up.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, turned into months and the end of the school years was approaching. Zuko was getting antsy. He received a scholarship to Raiders University and he was excited to finally get out of here.

Zuko would miss the hour he spent with an unguarded Katara. She had quite quickly caught on trigonometry and was probably even quicker at solving most of the homework problems than Zuko.

"So graduation is in two weeks. You excited?" Katara closed the math book. They still had fifteen minutes to spare.

"Ha," Zuko gave a short laugh. "Who isn't excited at this point?"

"I'm going to miss it." Katara shrugged. She wore a light blue cardigan today. Her white polo was highly decorated in lace and her navy blue shorts were high with little silver buttons.

"Miss what?" Zuko closed his math book and began putting it away. "The terrible cafeteria food or the math equations you will never have to look at again?"

Katara propped her chin on her hand and looked at Zuko. "Neither…" It came out really quiet and it caught Zuko's attention.

He looked up and navy blue eyes looked at him. There was sadness there; something like Zuko couldn't place the feeling behind her eyes. "Then what? The popularity?" Zuko grabbed the spare pencils and shoved them into his bag as well. "Trust me; you won't have a problem fitting into whatever sorority you plan on joining."

"Not that." Katara shook her head. "I'll miss this." Zuko stopped shoving things deeper into his bag. He again looked up to her, golden eyes falling steady onto Katara. "I'll miss you." Katara bit her lip after the words came spilling out.

Zuko's heart burst open. Years of suppressing feeling for the girl in front of him tumbled around in his chest. Butterflies… _Fuck not butterflies but a stampede of cowpotomusses…_ filled his stomach. In that instant, Zuko wanted nothing more than to confess those feelings. But it wasn't fair. Wasn't right. They were going to two different Universities. And Zuko wasn't going to let his dumb feelings get in the way of her going after her dreams. "I'll miss you too, Kitten."

Katara's nose scrunched up. "Stop with the nickname. I definitely won't miss that." They laughed and gathered their things as the bell rang. Zuko soaked in the sound of Katara's laughter and locked it away with all of his childhood memories.

* * *

At the graduation party Zuko stood alone, a cup of spiked punch in his hand, as he watched Katara flit around the room. The navy dress she wore seemed plain, but he had overheard many of the girls exclaim how beautiful it looked. Katara smiled to everyone and talked and laughed. Even after word got out about her scholarship, Katara remained popular. People practically worshipped her drive for knowledge and she kept her throne at the populars' table.

Every other person she would talk to her eyes would drift over to the tall man standing in the corner alone. And after an hour more of talking to people, she skirted the outside of the room and to Zuko. "Having fun?"

Zuko smiled, "It's better than looking at a book of trigonometry for an hour." He joked.

No matter how ridiculous the joke was, Katara laughed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and began slipping out of sparkling golden heels. "You know the best thing about university?"

"What?" Zuko held onto Katara, as she took off the other heel.

"You can wear sweat pants and slippers to class, and no one will look at you funny." Katara held onto the heel of her shoes.

"I like the way you think." Zuko's heart sped up slightly when he realized that Katara wasn't going to let go of his arm. "So do sorority girls have like uniformed pajamas or…"

Katara laughed and nudged his arm with her shoes. "Very funny." She turned and looked around the room. "I'm sure many do… and they have Kappa Kappa Omega written on the seat of the pants."

Zuko nodded. "Color coded for each sister."

Katara shook her head. "So you have everything planned out for when you start?"

"Yeah," Zuko looked down to the girl next to him. "I have my pajama colors picked out and everything." Katara gave a whole new round of laughter. "And if Azumi thinks she's stealing metallic gold away from me. She better watch out."

Katara busted out laughing, causing Zuko to join in with her. "Zuko…"

"Okay," Zuko's laughter died down. "Yes. I have everything settled. I meet my roommate two weeks before I move into the dorms. He seems fine."

"Mmm." Katara hummed and waved to a group that had called out to her. "Ty Lee is the only other person I know that's going to be at Water Island University."

"Ahh, well don't miss me too much, Kitten." Zuko nudged Katara.

"Miss what?" Katara teased, "You droning on about angles and the hypotenuse? Or that terrible nickname?"

"What?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders in fake ignorance, "Don't act like you don't enjoy those long hours of my droning."

Katara shook her head and they stood in silence. After a few minutes, Katara made her way to leave to talk to more people. Zuko stuck out his arm to catch her before she got too far. "Kat… I…"

"Katara!" A girl yelled from across the room. Katara turned to look at her, she held up a finger to the girl. The girl looked slightly irrated on having to wait.

"Yeah?" Katara turned back to Zuko, a small bloom of hope rising in her eyes.

"I'm really going to miss you." Zuko nodded, a blush crawled up his neck. "We'll keep touch right?"

Katara smiled and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course. I'll miss you too."

As Katara let go and Zuko sat his drink down to leave, little did either know that this would be their last time to confess to the other. Or that the other, years later, would look back on that day and kick themselves for not saying something about their childhood feeling.


End file.
